The present invention relates to an online game of chance and a method of playing the game. More precisely, the invention relates to an instant-type ticket game that is played online by one or more players, the game having multiple paths which provide different outcomes depending on the path chosen.
As in many areas of commerce, the emergence and proliferation of the Internet has revolutionized gaming, making it possible for those who cannot physically access traditional xe2x80x9cbrick and mortarxe2x80x9d type gaming facilities, e.g., Off-Track Betting or parimutuel offices, casinos, river boats, etc. to experience the thrill and excitement that can accompany games of chance xe2x80x9cvirtuallyxe2x80x9d, which is to say in cyber-space.
For example, patents have been issued for online gaming architecture, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,824 to Rothschild, et al. Architecture patents, such as the one to Rothschild, et al., typically disclose a networked computer system for online gaming that couples a plurality of client, or player, computers to a plurality of server computers. Further, patents have been issued for interactive game systems, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,974 to Eilat et al. Interactive game systems, such as the one to Eilat et al., typically enable a first player to compete against a second player via a communication link. Indeed, there are even patents covering online game playing with advertising, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,920 to Spaur et al., and patents for online gaming using integrated circuit xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards for payment, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,666 to Bergeron.
In general, online games can be played individually or can be played by a plurality of players. Individual games pit the player against xe2x80x9cthe machinexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cthe house,xe2x80x9d but the only real excitement created during play is that which accompanies winning the game. Moreover, only individual games do not necessarily require a network to play as players can play a game with their own personal computer. Multiple player games, on the other hand, can include (i) multiple players (but usually just two) playing the same game on the same computer; (ii) multiple players (but usually just two) playing the same game on remote computers using, e.g., modems and a telephone line; and (iii) multiple players (generally more than two) playing the same game on remote computers using, e.g., a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), and/or the Internet. In each of these embodiments of multiple-player games, players vie against each other and xe2x80x9cthe machine,xe2x80x9d which adds an additional layer of excitement to the gaming experience.
One example of a networked, multiple-player game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,713 to James et al. The James et al. patent discloses a turn-based, multiple-player, Internet game for a large number of players in which players can input moves sequentially, i.e., on their turn. A salient feature of the James et al. patent is that players are allowed to change moves during a turn. A problem with the James et al. patent is that the game is time-consuming; hence, some players may lose interest and abort playing the game, which may leave a xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d in the game. Furthermore, the rules of the game are quite complex.
An online game of chance and methods of conducting and playing the game are disclosed, wherein the game is an online instant-type ticket game played by one or more players. The game is arranged in the form of a map having a plurality of branches and nodes corresponding to paths which can be selected between a starting point and a plurality of finishing points Game play occurs as each player takes a turn in sequence clicking on a branch or node corresponding to a desired path. Each selection from one or more available branches or nodes results in a prize increment, a prize decrement, or an award of a bypass token. Bypass tokens can be accumulated and later used during the game to avoid prize decrements. The object of the game is to maximize the final score by maximizing the value of prize increments and minimizing the value of prize decrements. When one of the finishing points is reached, a final prize is awarded to the one or more players.
Preferably the game of chance can be played in one of three modes: single player, cooperative multiple player, and competitive multiple player. In single player mode, the player selects available branches or nodes between the starting and finishing points. Once a finishing point is reached, the player is awarded a cash value or credit equivalent of the player""s final score.
In the multiple player modes, group play is facilitated with additional features including a game room area appearing on a game screen viewable by each player. The game room area preferably includes an avatar and/or score associated with the other players in the game. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cavatarxe2x80x9d refers to a graphical depiction of a character or object which serves as a token or game piece for a player. A player""s avatar (e.g. a monkey eating a banana) can be displayed on the screen along with a player""s screen name and score. A chat room area on the game screen allows the players to communicate during the course of game play. In the multiple player (group play) modes, each player in the group takes a turn in sequence. In a cooperative multiple player mode, the players share the same score, and the final prize is divided equally. In a competitive multiple player mode, a group score and bypass token count are maintained, but separate player scores are also maintained. Each player is encouraged either to be the high point player by maximizing his or her score, or instead sacrifice personal scoring for an award if the group score is sufficiently high.